Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,365 to Zinger et al. entitled Fluid Transfer Device discloses a dual vial adapter assemblage for use with a needleless syringe, a drug vial containing a medicament, and a liquid vial containing liquid contents. The drug vial is under negative pressure. The needleless syringe is preferably formed with a male Luer lock connector. The medicament can be in the form of a powder, solid or liquid. The liquid contents can be in the form of diluent only or alternatively include an active component. Dual vial adapter assemblages constructed and operative in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,365 are commercially available from West Pharmaceutical Services, Inc., Exton, USA under the registered trademark MIX2VIAL.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,365 dual vial adapter assemblages include a drug vial adapter for telescopic mounting on a drug vial and a liquid vial adapter for telescopic mounting on a liquid vial and in initial releasable engagement with the drug vial adapter. The liquid vial adapter includes a male connector in flow communication with a liquid vial stopper puncturing cannula for puncturing a liquid vial stopper on telescopic mounting the liquid vial adapter on a liquid vial. The male connector is preferably a male Luer lock connector. The drug vial adapter includes a female connector in flow communication with a drug vial stopper puncturing cannula for puncturing a drug vial stopper on telescopic mounting the drug vial adapter on a drug vial. The female connector is preferably a female Luer connector with a screw thread for screw thread attachment of a male Luer lock connector thereon.
The use of U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,365 dual vial adapter assemblage is as follows: The dual vial adapter assemblage is provided in an initial flow communication position with the liquid vial adapter screw thread mounted on the drug vial adapter such that the liquid vial adapter's male connector is in flow communication with the drug vial adapter's female connector. The liquid vial adapter is telescopic mounted onto the liquid vial placed on a horizontal work table. The dual vial adapter assemblage is inverted ready for telescopic mounting the drug vial adapter on the drug vial placed on the horizontal work table with the liquid vial adapter above the drug vial adapter. On telescopic mounting the drug vial adapter on the drug vial, the negative pressure draws the liquid contents downward from the liquid vial into the drug vial for forming a liquid drug in the drug vial. The liquid vial adapter is unthreaded from the drug vial adapter and the needleless syringe is attached to its female connector ready for aspiration of the liquid drug from the drug vial to the needleless syringe. The entire liquid drug contents can be aspirated from the drug vial either in a single aspiration or two or more aspirations in quick succession. Subsequent aspirations after a prolonged detachment of the liquid vial adapter from the drug vial adapter is generally refrained due to concern of lack of sterility.
There is a need for a dual vial adapter assemblage for facilitating multiple aspirations of liquid drug dosages from a drug vial under sterile conditions after a prolonged detachment of a liquid vial adapter from a drug vial adapter.